Unable To Think
by TwilightJD146
Summary: This is my first story about Abe Sapien my future husband and Princess Nuala. It's basicly about Nuala's death and Abe cannot stop thinking about her. He continues to have flash back of them together and can't get of her death. I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTES


Unable To Think

"How do you know I'm not the enemy? What if I am the one to awaken the Golden Army?" said Nuala, staring into Abe's shining black eyes.

"As you were just saying, intuition, perhaps.... a link." Abe gulped as he used the word 'link.' He quickly turned away from her and blushed full of embarrassment. "Usually, I can read others quiet quickly, but I've never met anyone like you."

"No, I like you," said Nuala. Abe turned around, stared at Nuala and turned back. He couldn't believe what she said. "Is there a problem, Abraham?"

"No, of course not, your highness. It's just I have the same feelings for you as well." Nuala smiled joyfully at Abe as he turned around.

They leaned closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Abe Sapien woke in the library of the BPRD. He swam out of his fish tank and walked toward a pile of rotten eggs sitting on the table in front of him. "Rough night?" Abe turned around and saw his best friend's girlfriend, Liz Sherman, walking into the giant library.

"Yes," he replied in sorrow.

"What happen?" she asked.

Abe took in a deep breath and sighed. "I had another dream about Nuala again. I just…. can't smile without her," he said under his breath.

"Oh, Abe. It's been months. I know you miss her but-"

"I don't miss her, I love her."

"Abe, here." Liz picked up a rotten egg and fed it to him. "Maybe that will help you fall asleep. Goodnight." She walked away by the time Abe replied 'goodnight'.

He crawled back into his fish tank and went to sleep. Liz was right, he did sleep better after eating a rotten egg.

Abe woke the next morning to the sound of the alarm. He changed into his black suit and went to the loading dock to have his goggles and apparatus put on. There was a toxic explosion in one of the museums downtown caused by some mystical creatures.

They arrived shortly after loading. Abe took out his experimental camera and proceed into the grand ballroom. "What have we got, Blue?" asked Hellboy, twirling his gun in his stone hand.

"This is interesting," started Abe. "No corpses again."

"What? No corpses? What the hell kind of monster is this?"

"Red, have you noticed the floor?" Hellboy looked at the floor in discuss.

"Aw, crap. Toothfaries."

"Precisely, but what's strange is there is no case."

"Breeding, probably," said Liz. "Guess we didn't burn them all last time."

"Are we going to talk all night because I'm getting real sleepy," said Hellboy. "I'm gonna go get me Big Baby."

Hellboy took out his giant gun and started blasting away at the walls trying the find the Toothfaries. Abe walked away trying to find them with his psychic power. As he waved his hand around the room, he had another memory about Nuala.

It was the first time they had met in the Troll Market. Abe was following Nuala after he spotted the Royal Seal on her wrist. "Why are you following me? I have nothing for you! Leave, enemy!" said Nuala, nervously stepping away from Abe.

"You're sorely mistaken! I am not the enemy! I'm here to help you!" stated Abe, appalled at being called 'enemy.' "My name is- ah!" Nuala held a knife in Abe's chest.

"Now answer me truthfully. Why were you following me?"

"My name is Abraham Sapien and I- ah!" Nuala held the knife up to Abe's neck. He quivered from the sharp point almost slicing his blue skin.

"There is no such name! Now lend me your hand!"

"Pardon?"

"Your hand."

Abe held his hand out in front of Nuala as she place her hand on his. A strong vibe circulated between them. "You are an agent for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and your name is….oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's fine. I know, it's a horrible name," answered Abe, embarrassed by it.

"My name is Princess Nuala. My father died protecting the human world from us, but I am afraid that they are in terrible danger."

"Yes, I know. Forgive me, your highness, but as you were learning about me, I couldn't help but learn about you as well," said Abe, waving his hand. "I realize that you will need our help with this takeover."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around," answered Nuala doubtfully.

"Abe! Come on! We need some backup here!" shouted Hellboy covered in Toothfaries. Abe was lost. He had no idea what was going on.

"Red! I'm coming!" yelled Abe running towards Hellboy with his gun. He started to shoot the little demons off him with Nuala still on his mind. Another memory was taking him over again.

"Abraham! Look out!" shouted Nuala. Her twin brother's assistant, Mr. Wink was going after her. He was trying to steal the final crowd piece to control the Golden Army.

"Quick, your highness! Run! I'll take care of this!" shouted Abe trying to impress Nuala. He turned and looked at Mr. Wink. "Oh dear!" he said as Mr. Wink grabbed onto his head.

Nuala was outside the building where Abe and Wink were fighting. All she could hear was Abe screaming and see his silhouette being thrown around by Wink. He was tossed out the wooden window and landed next to Nuala into a puddle. They looked at each other eye to eye and smiled pathetically. Abe saw Wink running towards him and Nuala ran off to the side. Abe looked at Nuala and Wink. He prepared himself for Wink and when he came, Abe started to flip around, dodging every move Wink made. He stopped when Wink was shot by a fellow stranger behind him. It was Hellboy with Nuala behind him. "Get her out of here, Blue. I'll take care of this clown," said Hellboy as he walked towards the wounded Mr. Wink.

Abe took Nuala to the main street of the Troll Market. "Are you okay, your highness? You're not hurt, are you?" worried Abe.

"No I am not hurt. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, Abraham. Are _you _okay?" asked Nuala just as worried.

"Yes, I am fine."

There was a long period of silence between Abe and Nuala after that. They just quietly roamed the Troll Market. "Abraham," Nuala finally said.

"Yes, your highness?" asked Abe eagerly.

"That was very brave of you to risk your life for me."

"I deal with this all the time. It's nothing really."

Nuala suddenly kissed Abe on the cheek. They both blushed.

By the time Abe had his head back, they were already back at headquarters. Hellboy was screaming at him about the mission. "What were you doing, Abe? You almost had people killed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Red! Come on! No one got hurt and the mission was a success. The Toothfaries are now extinct. Why are you so upset?" asked Liz trying to calm him down.

"It's just…Abe….and…Toothfaries….and… ah!" yelled Hellboy frustrated at himself. "Screw this! I'm going to bed!"

"Red, come back here! Say you're sorry to Abe! He didn't do anything wrong! Red!" shouted Liz.

"Fine! Abe, I'm sorry! There! Happy?" said Hellboy walking out of the library.

"Big Ape," said Liz under her breath. "Abe, there's something wrong, what is it?"

Abe took in a big sigh. "I can't stop thinking about Nuala. I continue to have visions of her. She was like me, a creature from another world. She was alone in the world. I wanted to help and care for her. I'm in love with her."

"Abe, she's gone and-"

"No! She's not! She's still here! Still with me!"

"Okay, then," Liz said quietly. "I'm just going to bed you should too. I think you need a good night sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Liz," answered Abe.

Abe took off his equipment and went into his tank. He ate a couple of rotten eggs to help him fall asleep. It worked. He fell asleep immediately.

"It's time to die," said Nuada as he was about to stab Hellboy in a sneak attack..

He was about to rise the knife when suddenly his chest started to violently bleed. Nuada looked at his twin sister with heavy eyes. Nuala had stabbed herself to stop Nuada. "No!" shouted Abe as she fell to the floor.

Abe ran to her and lifted her head in his arms. "Nuala… I never had a chance to tell you how I felt," whispered Abe as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Give me your hand," Nuala said in a soft voice. Abe lifted his hand to hers like the first time they met. "It's beautiful," said Nuala with her last breath.

"Can't smile without you," sang Abe softly as he ran his hand up Nuala's hair. "I just can't smile without you."

A smile appeared on Nuala's face. "I can't laugh, and I can't sing," continued Abe trying to have her stay with him.

At that moment, Nuala hand had fallen. She was gone. Tears started pouring out of Abe's eyes. He couldn't move. Abe just sat in silence and stared at his true love.

THE END


End file.
